


Little rabbits go round

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Best Friends, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fluff, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Kanin gets a surprise she wasn't expecting.





	Little rabbits go round

**Author's Note:**

> Overboss Danny belongs to the ever sweet [Dani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani) <3

This was her favorite part of the day. When the sun starts to dip down below the mountains, it paints the sky with warm colors until the twinkly lights brought life to the darkness. Kanin heard the lift creak when the metal ground began to lift her into the air. She was glad it did most of the time. That meant it was difficult for anyone bad to sneak up and hurt her family. But there were times she didn't like it. It gave her away when she was trying to not wake anyone up.

It had been a long day and she hoped they were ready for bed. She always looked forward to snuggling. That was when Kanin really felt safe, tucked between the two people she trusted the most. They both helped keep the bad dreams away. They helped her sleep soundly. She's never had that before, and she always looks forward to it now.

She reached the top of the lift and smiled big when she saw Sweet Cheeks was already comfortable in bed. She couldn't help the giggles that bubbled out of her, quickly covering her mouth. Looked like he had been there a while, the sheets all crumpled and a satisfied grin plastered on his face. Yes, tonight there would be good snuggles.

Gage chuckled while smushing what was left of his cigarette in the tray next to the bed. She smiled big, he was in a really good mood, Boss Bear must have told him all the wonderful things about him. Kanin looked around, but didn't see him in the room. 

As if on cue, the large man walked through the doors to the back rooms. Her smile grew wider with each step he took towards her and she prepared herself, this was going to be good. She was practically buzzing and reached up in time as Danny lifted her high off the ground and pulled her close to his chest. He folded her up and carried her across the room, closer to where the goal was. 

She was getting more excited the closer they got to the bed, even though she was tired. He stopped moving, but the bed was still several steps away. Kanin looked up at him confused and was greeted with a warm hug.

“Honey, I've got something for you,” Danny gently sat her on his desk before reaching over and handing her a parcel.

She looked up at him, holding the neatly wrapped package in her hands. Brows knitting together, “but it's not Christmas.”

Boss Bear chuckled at that, his large hand gently urging the package closer towards her. “You're right, it's not. But I don't need a reason to give you something fun.”

Kanin put her hand over his and squeezed twice, I love you, that made his eyes smile. Looking down at the small box in her hands, she carefully began to unwrap it. She was nervous about the unknown, but excited that she did something good and is getting a reward. 

Kanin was careful to not rip the paper, making sure it could be used again later. Her eyes got wide when a beautiful pink color shone through the brown wrapping. She ran her fingers over the fabric, soft. Gently she pulled them out and held them up. Giggles bubbled out of her uncontrollably, her legs kicking in excitement.

Danny's warm hand gently pressed at her lower back, “new night pants! Go try them on.” Kanin jumped up and quickly ran to the other room.

“I'm on to you.” Gage looked over at Danny with a raised eyebrow, watching him walk up the platform.

“I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Gage.” Danny's tone calm and gentle, “it's getting cold out and I don't want her getting sick.”

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest, “whatever you say, Boss.” He knew the real reason.

Kanin squeezed through the door and pranced up to where Danny stood next to the bed, being sure to twirl around so they could see how they looked on her. She was beaming. She glanced down at the rose pink shorts that had little brown bunnies embroidered along the hem. He must have spent a great deal of time on them. 

“Do they fit okay?” 

Kanin nodded eagerly up at him before he scooped her into a hug. She tried to squeeze him as tightly as she could to be sure he knew she liked them.

“I figured it was about time you had something nicer to sleep in. Something that fits.” 

Words left her and the world got blurry. She quickly nuzzled her face into his shirt, mumbling, “I'm gonna make you a huge breakfast in the morning.”

“You don't need to do that, Kay.”

“But I don't know how else to say thank you.” Kanin looked up at him with big eyes.

“You wearing them is all the thanks I need,” Boss Bear picked her up while she nodded and giggled. A grin appeared and he playfully tossed her into the bed.

Gage grabbed her sides and tickled her. Squeals and squeaks poured out of her while she tried wiggling away. Gage then pulled her down next to him and hugged her. Slowly the giggles faded. Gage pulled her back against his chest and let her snuggle into bed. Danny gently crawled in behind them and tucked the blanket securely around all of them

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, it was a long day full of adventures. The warmth from Gage and the smell on the sheets from them both lulled her to sleep.

“Something nicer to sleep in, huh?”

“Don't be silly Gage. It's safer for her this way. She walks across the parks at night so underdressed, I don't want anyone getting any ideas.”

“Uh-huh, ain't some other reason?” While that was a good reason, Gage knew it wasn’t entirely the truth.

Danny sighed, “fine, fine, they look really cute on her.”

“Not what I was gettin’ at Boss.” 

Kanin started to stir. “Not so loud, you'll wake her.” Danny pulled Kanin closer to Gage’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not abundantly clear in any of my stories, Kanin is not romantically involved with anyone. Porter Gage and Danny are a couple and Kanin is part of their family.


End file.
